


A Christmas Present To Remember

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas present changes the lives of the Eighth Doctor and Charley forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Present To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Old secret Santa fanfiction I found that was written for alljustletters on tumblr

'So, where are we off to now Doctor?' Charley Pollard asked bouncing into the control room.

'How does Christmas sound? It's an asteroid in the Betazed system where they celebrate Christmas all year long. I thought after our Edward Grove experience that we could do with some happy Yuletide memories.' The Doctor suggested as he leant against the console of the TARDIS.

'Sounds delightful. So long as you promise me you won't lose your memory at any point during our st-.' She broke off suddenly 'Did you hear that?' Charley asked spinning around in search of the source of the noise that had startled her.

'Wha-'

'Shh'

'Waaah'. There came a small cry from near the entranceway to the ship.

'That sounds like a baby.' She exclaimed. Silently they crept towards the now snuffling noise. To their, not complete, surprise they saw a Moses basket tucked under an archway, just to the side of the door. Charley gasped 'Oh Doctor it IS a baby.' She whispered, awed as she pushed back the blankets covering the babe's face to reveal the single most beautiful sight she had ever laid eyes on. A girl, with jet black hair, a button nose and the bluest eyes she had ever seen, lay staring up at her. Before now Charley had thought it impossible, but this girl was even more adorable than Cissy had been as a child.

'She's beautiful.' The Doctor breathed, equally enraptured the babes beauty. Charley picked her up and handed her to the near speechless Time Lord. 'Hello little one. Aren't you a cute one? How did you get in here?'

'There's a note-look!' Charley picked it from the basket and read it aloud.

_Dear Doctor, My dear, dear Doctor. I know this is a lot to ask for but please can you take my daughter. I am incapable of being a fit parent and providing a home for her. I can think of nobody I trust more than you to give her the life and home she deserves. Let her know that I love her and I always will but love her yourself. Be a family. Know that my years travelling with you were the greatest of my life, give her the same. Give her memories, excitement and love. Give her everything she deserves._ _Thank you._

'Well then Doctor, it looks like you've got yourself a ward.'

'Daughter.' He corrected. 'The Mother, whichever of my past or future companions that may be and I do not intend to find out, appears to have totally relinquished Little Miss Giggles here to me, she's my responsibility and how can you resist this face. As far as I am concerned, from this day forward she is my daughter and I will love her as such. Listen, Charley, I know that this will change everything around here but I am keeping her. If you no longer wish to travel with me I will understand.' He said sadly as he played with the girls fingers.

'I'm staying.' She said wiggling her fingers at the girl. Besides-'she said absently '-I've often wondered what it would be like to have a child with you.' She gasped, suddenly realising what she had revealed. Blushing heavily she began to retreat before The Doctor grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him and his daughter. Cradling his hand under her chin he brought her face to meet his.

'Really?' He gaped, hope and love rising in his eyes.

'Really, I love you Doctor. I have done for a long time now.' She admitted. Grinning he leant forwards and captured her lips in a tender kiss, letting waves of love wash over her telepathically.

'I love you too Charley Pollard.' He grinned yet further, resting his forehead against hers. Between them the girl gurgled. 'And I love you too Chuckles. She really needs a name, any suggestions?' She thought for a moment.

'Alice?'

'Sarah?'

'Cecelia? Loiusa?'

'Grace? Leela? Romana? Barbara? Dorothy? Victoria? Evelyn? Samantha? Charlotte?'

'Penelope? Emily? Eizabeth? Helena? Mary? Norah?' At the last suggestion the girl giggled. 'Do you like that name little one? Norah?'

'Norah Pollard-what I don't have a surname. Welcome to The TARDIS Norah Pollard. Welcome to the family.'

'So - Christmas?'

'Our first family outing.' The Doctor said happily.


End file.
